<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Omega King by RRMalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634826">The Omega King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRMalec/pseuds/RRMalec'>RRMalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Beta Clary Fray, Beta Simon Lewis, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Isabella lightwood being an asshole, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, King Alec Lightwood, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole, noble Lightwood family, noble magnus bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRMalec/pseuds/RRMalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood's life was pretty much perfect. Playing all day with his siblings on the grounds of the huge mansion that would one day become his. All of it changed when Alec presnted as an omega when he was fourteen. When it became evident that his siblings and parents held no love for him anymore his run away, disappearing to Brocelind forest.<br/>Seven years later the kingdom of Idris, ruled by the ancient line of Morgensterns, got attacked by a virus unknown before. When king Valentine himself gets infected his son Jonathan and the closest friends of the young prince leave to find a cure themselves. They assume that they can find a cure from the Brocelind, a forest that no man has ever returned from and that has rumored to hold a kingdom not quite like any other, full of magic, unknown plants, riches and strange animals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this my first fic ever, and I'm not really good at English so this is probably going to suck but I like writing and sometimes I just have to get my thoughts out of my head on to paper so... here we are.<br/>These characters belong to CC and the plot -as well as the mistakes- belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec was sparring with his adoption brother Jace, when he felt odd burning in his abdominal. It was small first, almost unnoticeable. Then, the next moment he was on his back, Jace looming over him, and it felt like someone had poured lava inside him. He began to sweat, his skin hot all over and he felt something liquid vetting the backside of his pants. Everything around him went blurry and only things he could register were the smells of his surroundings and the hot white pain in his abdomen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could see, from the corner of his eyes, Jace dropping his sword and running from the yard towards the mansion and shouting for their parents and servants and anyone who could listen or help him, but he didn’t really</span>
  <em>
    <span> see </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard sounds of running and some shouting but soon the sounds became just white noise in the back of his mind and eventually everything went black.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Alec woke up, he was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. The room was bare except of the bed and a cupboard that had a bowl and few white towels on top of it. The walls were white, as well as the bed sheet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec felt that the sheets underneath him were vet, and felt like crying. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what this meant. The door of the room opened and the disappointment on his mother’s face and the indifferent disgust on his father’s, were enough to confirm what he already knew to be true.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was on omega</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s life had always been easy. His parents were both from noble families and  close friends with king Morgenstern. He spent his days studying and playing and sparring with his sister Izzy, brother Jace and the king’s son Jonathan. They had a big house with lot of rooms that were like made to play  hide and seek, big yard that Alec and his siblings could run around and spar at, stables full of small ponies and big horses. He and his family had servants and always the finest foods. They traveled and went to the feasts and balls the king and other nobles hosted. He loved his family and even though his parents weren’t always the softest and most emotional parents, they still took care of good care of their children and loved them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It all came to end, however, when at the age of fourteen, Alec presented as omega. His parents became cold and indifferent towards him and even his siblings began to leave him out, especially when they sparred. His parents changed his education from economics, art of war and politics to ‘how a proper omega should behave’.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His life became miserable and lonely, and it was clear that his parents didn’t care anymore, but he still continued doing everything just as well as possible, continued trying to make his parents happy and trying to fulfill their any whim and wish.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the last days of summer, so when Alec walked out of the stables that hosted the dozens of horses of his family, he was greeted by refreshing wind, which he eagerly welcomed after hours of feeding horses and cleaning their stalls. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On his way back to the main house, he stopped over the henhouse of the Lightwood farm and collected his basket full of fresh eggs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec went to the grand kitchen of the house and gave his basket to a maid who curtseyed and gave him a friendly smile. Alec saluted and left to kitchen with small smile on his lips. Even if his parents, siblings and friends all turned their back on him, he still had some people who liked him and his kindness and respect him, as the oldest child of the family they served. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec heard his stomach grovel. It was already 11.30 am, and only thing Alec had eaten, after his 6 am wake-up, was a piece of dry bred that had almost broke his teeth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the dining room his family normally ate when there were no visitors from other noble families and sighed from relief when he saw that the room seemed empty. He went to take an apple from the fruit platter in the middle of the table and poured some grape-juice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After eating his apple, he turned to take an another, when he heard a sob coming from the other end of the long table. The empty room wasn’t so empty after all since at the very end of the table, sitting on his high chair was Alec’s </span>
  <span>one year</span>
  <span> old baby brother Max. Max let out another sob and Alec </span>
  <span>realised</span>
  <span> that his parents must had forgotten Max to the dining room by himself for hours. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec felt rage, unknown to him before, building up inside of him. How dare they leave a child as small and young as Max, so helpless and fragile, by himself? Alec walked over to Max and the child held his tiny hands up towards his brother. Alec took Max to his arms and fed him small pieces of softer fruits and breads. Max giggled happily and sometimes took his big brother’s fingers into his smaller ones and tried to munch them. Alec smiled happily down at him and was too concentrated to notice two people coming in.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Only after being kicked to the stomach and feeling to weight of the child in his arms disappear, did Alec notice his two other siblings in the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking touch him,” Isabelle hissed venomously, taking Max in her arms while her older brother doubled over from the pain of Jace kicking him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What else should have I done? Leave my brother baby brother alone after our disgrace of mother and father let him here by himself?” Alec asked, sounding a bit bitter and angry, but mostly just sad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“His is not your brother, and you are not ours. And don’t you dare to speak that about our parents,” Jace snarled and with that, he took Izzy’s hand and they walked out of the room with Max.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was a bit shocked. He had thought that even if his siblings were cold and indifferent with him now, they cared. Now it was obvious that they didn’t. What a naïve thing to believe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened and made his decision. Today he was going to leave this place for good. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the occupants of the Lightwood house had all gone to sleep, Alec backed a waterskin, few pair of cheap, light brown pants and shirts and bred into a brown backpack and got out of the window. It was pretty cool and the sky was dark, clouds covering the moon.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He knew the schedule of the few guards that patrolled around the Lightwood house at night and run as fast as he could thru the Lightwood fields to avoid the guards. The fields that were the same field that he had played on with his siblings just few months ago. The same fields he had thought he would be going to own after his father would pass. What a fool had he been.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After running so far that he couldn’t see the Lightwood house he started thinking. Maybe this wasn’t so good idea after all. At home he had had food, a roof on top of his head and constant chores that prevented his mind from wandering. Now he had nothing and nowhere to go and top of it all, he was an unmated male omega. There were people in almost every town in Idris who took in younger and older omegas who were kicked out of their homes or who had </span>
  <span>ran</span>
  <span> away –mainly older women- but there was no way in hell that he was going to find an omega shelter before some </span>
  <span>knothead</span>
  <span> alpha would find him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stopped dead and wondered, that what should he do now. In theory, going back was an option, but Alec was far too stubborn to do that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to the sky where the clouds were slowly moving, letting the moon shine with its eerie light. The moon was full and beautiful and Alec felt urge to howl at it, which was weird, since he had never felt like that before. He knew that there were some people who could turn into a wolf and who would go to the woods and howl to the moon every once and while in the times of full moon, but it was rare. The only known people in the kingdom who could do that were the </span>
  <span>Morgensterns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked at the forest that was at his right. It was the </span>
  <span>Brocelind</span>
  <span> forest. Idris shared its north border with </span>
  <span>The</span>
  <span> kingdom of Berat, east border with the kingdom of Salona and South border with the kingdom of </span>
  <span>Kaiete</span>
  <span>, which were, after Idris, the three biggest country continent, but the western border was shared with the </span>
  <span>Brocelind</span>
  <span> forest. It was a forest so big that it was probably bigger than all the three countries together and no land could claim to own it. The people of Idris weren’t allowed to go further than a mile within the forest. The ones that went deeper, never returned. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was rumored by some people, that there were monsters within the forest, that no one had no idea about. Some people said that the forest itself was a monster, that ate the unfortunate souls that had wandered too far, but the most popular and believed rumor was, that the forest hold a whole new empire within it and perhaps even a whole new world. That if you were worthy enough, you would get riches and luxury of a kingdom not quite like any other and the ones that weren’t worthy enough, would die for a reason or another.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked back at the moon and back at the forest. Then back at the moon and back at the forest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then he howled and started to change. The change was painful but short and after few moments there, in the place of a fourteen years old boy, was a big, black and majestic wolf with clear blue eyes standing on top of broken clothes. The wolf howled one last time before running head first in to the forest and never looking back.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapther 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said before, English is not my native language and I'm not really good at it. This fic is not betaed and there will be lots of mistakes.<br/>Constructive criticism is welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabelle Lightwood sat on a wooden chair next to the entrance of the council hall. It was a big, circular, amphitheater-like room made of some kind of white stone. At the front of the hall was a podium for a speaker that was most of the time occupied by the king, Valentine, most of the time. Across the podium, there were thirty or so rows for the council members. </p><p>Isabelle smiled. She and her brother Jace and her two friends Magnus and Jonathan were the only people under twenty, that were allowed to the council hall when the council held meeting. They were all alphas from noble families and Jonathan was the eldest son of the king, heir to Morgenstern throne. All four of them were smart and remarkably good fighters with loads of suitors from Idris and other kingdoms as well. It was an honor to be there at the council when the other people her age couldn’t </p><p>But that day it was about much more than honor and much more than learning about the meetings and the politics. This particular meeting was an emergency meeting. In the last few weeks, an obscure disease has been spreading across Idris killing and infecting many people, especially people form the lower classes but also some nobles. People got infected more and more every day, and so far there was no cure.  </p><p>Isabelle focused on the meeting again at the same moment that Theodor Verlac -one of the council members, and way too old in Isabelle’s opinion- started speaking. </p><p>“We will not find the cure from Idris. We need to expand our search. We need to go to other kingdoms!” He shouted and there were murmurs and few shouts that clearly agreed with him. </p><p>“The medicine in Idris is the best. We will not find cure from the other kingdoms. Besides, the disease is spreading to those countries too!” Shouted another council member, whose name Izzy didn’t no. And again the argument was met with shouts and murmurs of agreement. </p><p>“Your majesty”, said Diana Wrayburn from then crowd, addressing the king directly, “I believe that our only way is trying to find the cure from the forest,” Diana’s suggestion was met with gasps of surprise and some of outrage and fear. </p><p>Diana Wrayburn was the only known person to ever enter the forest and come back to tell about it. Except even she didn’t come and tell about, since she couldn’t remember anything about it. One day she had left to collect some herbs and two months after that she had been found from the forest with obscure pink and purple flowers tied to her hair. Even though Diana couldn’t remember what had happened, the flowers were a clear sign that he had visited the forbidden part of the forest. And survived.  </p><p>“We would need a volunteer or few. We can’t just ask anyone enter the forest. Especially when we don’t even know if the forest holds the cure within it,” shouted someone. It was indeed a difficult situation. They couldn’t just send people in for a suicide mission but it was also a suicide mission to not to search a cure form the forest, since it was pretty much the only option. Almost half of the commoners had someone infected in their family and thousands had already died. </p><p>Being so absorbed with her own thoughts, Isabelle didn’t notice at first when Jonathan stood up. </p><p>“I volunteer!” he shouted, “It would be an honor as well as it is a duty, to help my people and to put my life on line for it.” </p><p>Izzy looked over at the front of the council hall where the king was sat at, guards standing beside him, unmoving. The king looked raged and pleased at the same time. Izzy hadn’t known that it would be possibly to show those two emotions at once but the king pulled it off with flying colors.  </p><p>“The prince can’t just do it alone. He needs others with him. But not too many. They would have to be able to move swiftly and hide easily, which would be impossibility with an army. I say that Wrayburn goes with the prince. She survived the forest once, she ought to be able to do it again,” said Alexei de Quincey, one of Izzy’s least favorite council members, even though almost everyone else seemed to like him. </p><p>Izzy looked to her left and saw Magnus and Jace whispering. They were really disrespectful and rude and clearly unthankful for their chance to be there at the council meeting.  </p><p>Okay maybe Izzy felt a bit left out. Maybe. Just maybe. </p><p>Oh hell, she definitely did. </p><p>“What are you whispering”, Izzy hissed, grapping Jace’s sleeve, just as he was apparently trying to stand up. </p><p>“We are volunteering,” Magnus said smirking as Jace hissed after being awkwardly slammed bask to his seat. </p><p>Izzy, taking great offence of the boys excluding her from their plans to volunteer to risk their own lives to save the ones of several people, stood up faster than either Jace or Magnus could react and shouted: “I volunteer.” </p><p>Several heads turned towards her, many approving, many calculating and disapproving. Some of these idiots clearly still thought, that women were weaker than men, weren’t as capable as men. Izzy knew them to be wrong. She could defeat almost anyone of these idiots in fight, men or women, as well as outsmart them. </p><p>Jace and Magnus looked each others, grinned and stood up at the same time.  </p><p>“We volunteer as well,” Jace shouted and almost every gaze focused on them was approving. </p><p>The rest of meeting went by in a blur and Izzy didn’t remember much of it. The only things she gathered were that they were to leave tomorrow and that they would get a servant with them for the mission.  </p><p> </p><p>Even though Isabelle loved the beautiful and fashionable dresses she wore most of the time, she also loved the gear that she was wearing at the moment. The gear was made of black, stretchy leather and comfortable light brown fabric. It wasn’t the most fashionable piece of clothing but Izzy still looked good in it and it was easy for her to move and fight. </p><p>She looked herself at the mirror and was very pleased of what she saw. She looked like a warrior. And not just looked. She knew that she was a one, and a fierce one at that. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun so that it wouldn’t come on her way in the forest. She walked over to her bed. It was kingsized with soft, expensive red sheets.  </p><p>Suddenly she realized with a jolt that this may very well be the last time she ever was inside of her beloved room and home. Well it was too late to get out of it now. Not that she even wanted to. She took her leather backpack form the bed and checked it one last time. </p><p>Three wineskins full of fresh water, bread, dry meat, two swords, a sleeping pad, bandage and some herbs. She casted one last look over her room, swung the backpack at her back and got out. </p><p> </p><p>The yard of the Lightwood house was full of people. Most of them were there to wish good luck to the volunteers. The three boys where already there, obviously enjoying the spotlight. They were all dressed in gear, same kind as the one Isabelle wore, and had massive smiles on their faces.  </p><p>“Why are you all so positive? It’s disgusting!” Izzy said as she made her way towards her boys, her brother and best friends, and smiled too. </p><p>“Finally we get to actually do something for this great kingdom other than watching old men talk about it and argue about everything,” Magnus said and the other two boys nodded. </p><p>“And we get to do it together. There is absolutely no better group for an important and dangerous mission than you three,” Jonathan said grinning like an idiot and threw his arms around Jace and Magnus. </p><p>“You do know that we won’t be alone, don’t you?” Jace asked as he dug his arms into his pockets. </p><p>“Yeh of course,” Sebastian said dismissing the fact with waive of his hand.  </p><p>“We are not?” Izzy asked confused. She had thought that it was only them four. </p><p>“No, Wrayburn comes with us and some random servant. Also, Clary tries to convince father to let her come with us,” Jonathan said gesturing to his left where shouting could be heard. Izzy looked to the direction of Jonathan’s hand and saw a small but fierce beta girl with long and thick red hair and emerald green eyes, shouting to a big and tall and much older blonde alpha with black eyes.<br/>
princess Clarissa of Idris was a tiny thing, bagged with lots of rage and attitude, waiting for explosion. </p><p>“Why can’t I go father? Izzy goes and she is only year older than me. And oh, Jace too is only a year older than me. And heard that Simon is the servant that goes with them. And he is two months YOUNGER than I’m!” Clary shouted.  </p><p>Jace looked at her with love and adoration, Jonathan with a weird amusement and irritation.  </p><p>“I can’t let both of my heirs to go on a dangerous mission. I need at least one of you to stay home and safe,” the king said, trying to get her daughter to stay at home.  </p><p>“At this point it seems like it is almost safer to go to the forest than stay here since here I can get infected any time,” Clary scoffed crossing her arms in front of her chest and looked up at her father, scowling. </p><p>The king sighed, put his hand on his daughter’s shoulder and smiled a small smile. </p><p>“You are right. I can’t baby you forever. Maybe you should go out there, learn about the word,” the king said, kissing her daughter’s head and hugging her tight. Clary hugged her father back and kissed his cheek. Then she grinned and ran towards Izzy and the boys. </p><p>“I guess that you will have to include one extra to your trip,” she said happily and smiled at them. Izzy didn’t really mind. Clary was ok. She was smart and fierce for a beta. She was also Jace’s fiancee. They had been engaged for three years already, the marriage being arranged by their parents. And even thought Clary and Jace didn’t choice to be together, they both clearly liked the other.  </p><p>Jonathan didn’t seem so happy. He loved his sister and was really protective over her and she was her little sister so naturally he also found her annoying from time to time. </p><p>“I guess, we do,” said Magnus, “What are we waiting for, anyway?” </p><p>“Diana. She should be here soon,” the king –who was suddenly standing being his son- answered. </p><p>Magnus –who was the tallest- looked around, hoping to see the missing member of their group. All of the three boys jumped when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.  </p><p>Clary giggled. </p><p>“The smartest, strongest, most fearless and handsome alphas of the country, you all,” she said as she gestured towards her brother, fiance and friend. Izzy too grinned and laughed and Jace showed her his middle finger. </p><p>Diana –who was the one who cleared their throat- looked amused and annoyed at the same and turned towards the king. She curtseyed and said: “Sorry for the delay, your Grace. I was saying goodbye’s to my family.” </p><p>“No worries, you are here now, and ready to leave. That is what matters,” the king answered and cleared his throat audibly. “My dear subjects, We are here to set these strong and brave people to a dangerous mission. Mission that might very well define the future of this kingdom and many others as well. I wish you luck and to the angel that he will guide you and take you to the cure of this illness. My children, my friends. I have my trust in you and hope that you will come back as soon as possible, alive, healthy and with the cure,” the king shouted with his alpha voice, making everyone hears his speech. </p><p>The people around them cheered and clapped and shouted. They prayed and whistled and some were even crying. </p><p>The king gestured the volunteers close to him and whispered, so that only they could hear him. </p><p>“You need to find the cure fast. No one except my doctor knows it, but I’m sick. That is part of the reason I didn’t want Clary to go with you. But the queen is healthy and if something happens to me, she will rule until you came back. Take care, my children.” </p><p>Izzy was shocked. The king didn’t look week. Thought now that she knew it and looked closer, she could see that he was paler, he looked more tired and his voice wasn’t as strong as before. Clary looked like she was about to cry but Jonathan’s expression was unreadable. </p><p>Clary hugged her father tight, Jonathan standing behind his sister, his hand placed on her shoulder for comfort. “Come now little sister,” he whispered. “The faster we find the cure, the faster we can heal father and our people.” Clary nodded and separated from her father. </p><p>Izzy looked around. She had only seen her parents at the breakfast. Were they going to let their children go without goodbyes? Thought, truth to be told, it wasn’t even that surprising. Maryse and Robert weren’t the most affectionate parents. They were good parents, just not soft ones.  </p><p>With last goodbyes from the king the seven of them –Izzy, Jace, Jonathan, Magnus, Clary, Diana and the servant called Simon- left the city and the country. Left the safety of their lands. Into the unknown, towards adventure. </p><p> </p><p>At the same time, miles away, the king of the Brocelid forest watched from his observation deck on top the highest, oldest tree of the forest, as another three burned in purple flames, a deep frown on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>